Nippon Ichi Wiki:Policy Discussion
The following page will temporarily used in order to present the various policies for the wiki. However, since the wiki is still brand new, these policies are still being discussed and aren't final. It's highly encouraged that you give out your opinions on the different policies. Please do not post on this page as it's only used to present the different policy positions. All discussions should go on the talk page. Once a policy had been finalized, it will have it's own page. Spoiler Policy Spoilers in general are to be expected in the wiki. This wiki is to contain in depth information about characters, therefore spoilers are inevitable to explain said characters. For the most part, during the article, spoiler tags are to be used, and need to be used in the Story section of the article. Also, if a character appearance or personality is changed due to a plot event that can be considered a spoiler, said spoiler tags need to be used in the Character section, but only for the section describing the change. Policies to discuss. Note that for the sake of being fair before the policies are finalized, consider everything as potential spoilers, no matter how minor they may be. *Should spoiler tags be used for all Story categories in general, or only for main characters or very important events? For example, the backstory of how a character turned evil would be in spoiler tags, but would the story of what happens in a given stage of'' Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? other then the final revelations, be spoiler materials? The section does reveal the storyline for that particular stage, but is overall unimportant to the story of the quest for the Ultra Dessert. *Should spoiler tags be used in '''Stats' section in regards to possible titles or even attacks, especially in the case of cameo character titles spoiling previous games (example, Rozalin's title in Disgaea 3 spoiling a plot point of'' Disgaea 2'') or should they simply be ignored as it could make the section too chaotic. *How to handle spoilers in infoboxes. Since spoiler tags cannot be used in infoboxes, should they be left spoiler free (and sometimes containing false information) or should they be thought of as having spoilers by default? For example, for an entire game a character would be presented as a female, only to be revealed in the end that she was a male. Stating female in the infobox would be false, however, stating'' male'' would give away a huge plot point. *How to handle information that used to be a spoiler, but is now considered as common knowledge by the company itself. For example, Flonne's transformation into a Fallen Angel was a spoiler for Disgaea 1, however, she has appeared as a Fallen Angel in all follow ups, cameos, and many artwork following this. Should this fact still be kept as a spoiler or not? Main Series Classification Currently, the main series classification is used for all games considered as belonging in the N1 multiverse by a fraction of the fandom (mostly: the Marl Trilogy, La Pucelle, the three Disgaeas, Phantom Brave, Makai Kingdom, Soul Nomad, and possibly Antiphona). This definition is extremely arbitrary and subjective especially since what is considered canon is constantly challenged with each addition to the "series". This includes spinoffs (such as Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero?), puzzle games, and other N1 games that have nothing to do at all with the "main series" (such as the convenience store simulator). *Should the classification be kept or simply removed? *If the classification is kept, should it be noted that it's mostly subjective to the fandom? What games should belong in the category? *If the classification is to be removed, how should the games be classified as, if any? NISA published only Many fans associate games and series such as Ar Tonelico and the Atelier series with NISA (N1's American branch which publishes these games) and sometimes erroneously to N1. *Should coverage of games only published by NISA simply be ignored and forbidden due to being unrelated to N1 in general? *Should coverage of these games be limited only to a brief and basic article categorized and containing a template informing the (NISA published only) status? No specific character pages or further details. *Should these games be considered for full coverage as with any of the regular N1 games? Crossovers There are currently few crossovers of N1 characters with other companies: Cross Edge and Trinity Universe. Due to the importance of N1 characters in the games, there should be coverage of the games in the wiki. However, just how much coverage should be added? *Should characters from other games only be mentioned in the main game article, or should they have character pages (however, only containing information related to the crossover, not to the original game, or only in passing)? *Should original characters get a detailed character page or should they simply be mentioned in the main game article? Given that they don't belong to other games like the above, they could be treated differently. Should this apply to all original characters, or only those that have been confirmed as having been created by N1? Category:Nippon Ichi Wiki